Promesse
by lisou52
Summary: Duo décide de tenir une promesse faite il y a bien longtemps.O.S Yaoi


Attention ceci est un O. S indépendant de ma fic Un amour éternel.

Genre : Romance/ Drama

Couple : 1x2 et 3x4

Résumé : Duo décide de tenir une promesse faite il y a bien longtemps.

Promesse

La guerre s'était finie, il y a quelques mois les 5 pilotes s'en étaient sortis sans gros dommages. Heero et Duo dont les relations s'étaient modifiés au fil du temps, avaient décidé de vivre ensemble et de travailler en temps que Preventers. Par ailleurs, ils avaient choisi de s'installer sur la colonie natale de Heero.

Bien qu'ils soient ensemble depuis près d'un an ni l'un ni l'autre, n'avait parlé de son passé. Trop de choses restaient enfouis ai fond de leur cœur, trop de blessure.

Pour ce 1er Noël depuis la fin de la guerre, Quatre et Trowa étaient venus passer les fêtes avec eux.

Ce matin du 23 décembre, Duo et Quatre étaient seuls dans l'appartement qu'Heero et Duo louaient. En effet, leurs compagnons étaient partis 2 jours auparavant d'une mission et ne devaient revenir que dans la soirée.

Quatre sentant la tristesse de Duo osa lui poser la question.

Q : Duo, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

D : Quatre, si je te promets de tout te dire plus tard accepterais tu de m'accompagner dans un endroit.

Q : Duo, je sens que tu me caches une chose mais j'accepte.

D : Très bien alors prends ta veste.

Ils prirent la voiture, le trajet se fit dans un silence difficilement supportable. Ils quittèrent la ville pour se diriger vers la banlieue. Là dans un lieu semble t il déserté depuis longtemps par les humains Duo s'arrêta.

Q : Duo où sommes nous ?

D : Contrairement à ce que je t'ai toujours dit, je ne suis pas né sur L2. Je ne sais même pas si je suis né dans les colonies. Mon plus lointain souvenir remonte à mes 2 ans dans un orphelinat qui se trouvait ici.

Q : Mais Duo, il n'y a rien.

D : Viens.

Ils avancèrent dans les herbes folles. Et c'était à ce moment là que Quatre découvrit l'horreur absolue. Il avait connu bien des choses terribles durant la guerre mais rien d'aussi bouleversant que le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux.

On pouvait voir les restes de ce qui avait du être un orphelinat. Les quelques morceaux de murs qui restaient étaient noirs preuves d'une très grande violence. Sur le sol ce qui ressemblait à des jouets d'enfants éparpillés.

Q : Duo…  
D : Je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est produit. J'avais presque 8 ans et j'étais un petit terrible. L'un des éducateurs m'avait amené chez le médecin car je m'étais cassé le bras. Nous sommes rentrés très peu de temps après l'attaque car personne n'avait encore donné l'alerte. C'était…

Il ne put en dire plus tombant à genoux et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Quatre le prit alors das ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes sans parler, rythmés par les larmes de Duo. Puis calmé, il se releva, touchant un des pans de mur.

D : Bonjour tout le monde. Pardonnez moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais j'en étais incapable. Mais je vous promets de revenir souvent maintenant. Vous me manquez tous.

Il garda le silence une minute tenant sa croix et récitant une prière muette.

D : Viens Quatre, il me reste un lieu à voir.

Q : Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu ici avec Heero ?

D : Parce qu'avant de venir ici avec lui, je dois dire adieu à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un vieux chêne que Quatre n'avait pas vu immédiatement. Sur celui on avait gravé :

David & Odin Forever

D : David on ne m'a pas appelé ainsi depuis presque 10 ans.

Q : Qui est Odin ?

D : Mon meilleur ami et mon premier amour. Il est mort peu avant la destruction de l'orphelinat.

Q : Comment ?

D : 6 mois avant, il a été adopté. Son père adoptif et lui sont morts dans un accident de voiture 2 semaines avant l'explosion.

Q : Duo, je suis désolé.

Duo se mit alors à gratter la terre à une profondeur de 15 cm environs, se trouvait une petite boîte métallique. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un soldat de plomb et une photo jaunie.

D : Voilà tout ce qu'il me reste de lui. Quatre tu veux bien me laisser seul 5 minutes.

Q : Bien sur.

Quatre s'éloigna et revint vers les ruines.

Voix : Quatre que fais tu ici ?

Q : Trowa, Heero mais et vous ?

H : Je suis venu dire adieu à mon passé.

Il avait les yeux embués de larmes.

Q : Mais bien sur tu es Odin n'est ce pas ?

H : Co… Comment ?

Q : Je connais David. Il est près du chêne.

H : Duo… c'est Duo n'est ce pas ?

Q : Oui.

Duo avait grimpé sur l'arbre et parlait.

D : Tu me manques Odin. Je te vois très bien me traiter de baka de parler à un arbre. Mais c'est le seul lieu où je puisse me recueillir. J'ai survécu durant 9 ans sans toi et maintenant je vis. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un un type formidable qui m'aime autant que je l'aime même s'il ne le dit pas. En fait vous vous ressemblez sur bien des points, aussi bavard l'un que l'autre, des yeux à damner un saint. Tu es et resteras mon premier amour mais Heero sera l'amour de ma vie. Merci pour tout et adieu.

H : Tu as tort David, tu es loin d'être un idiot.

Duo en fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit tomber de l'arbre. Calmé, il tourna le visage vers Heero.

D : O…Odin

H : Oui.

D : Mais, mais, mais comment ?

H : L'accident de voiture n'en était pas un, J m'a fait enlevé et fait assassiner l'homme qui m'a élevé en le camouflant en accident.

D : Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

H _le repoussant : _Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. L'explosion de l'orphelinat est de ma faute, je refusais de suivre son entraînement alors J a décidé de couper tous liens avec mon passé.

D : Heero tu n'y es pour rien.

Ils discutèrent longuement puis rentrèrent. A minuit le lendemain, l'ouverture des cadeaux commença.

Soudain, Heero s'agenouilla devant Duo et dit :

H : David Duo Maxwell veux tu m'épouser.

D : Oui, je le veux Odin Heero Yuy.

OWARI


End file.
